


Liora's Torture

by EroticRocktress



Category: Lovestruck - Fandom, Sweet Enchantments (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, PWP, Penetration, Praise Kink, Sensual Play, Strip Tease, Teasing, clitoral stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroticRocktress/pseuds/EroticRocktress
Summary: You are a digital artist and your goddess desires to, distract you in the most wonderful way.
Relationships: Liora Skyheart/Main Character, MC - Relationship
Kudos: 12





	1. Part 1

Liora has you pressed against the door frame, your chest up against the firm wood of the frame as you feel the warmth of her body on your back.   
You feel the heat of your breath down your neck as she whispers into your ear.

"I want you, my darling."

Her hands move around and splay out into your abdomen, she feels for the buttons on your shirt and slowly begins to unbutton each one, as she does, she places a light kiss on your neck.  
"you feel good, but do you feel good here...."

Her hands travel down to the band of your jeans and unbutton them, her hand slowly making its way down further, playing the band of your panties.

"... Are.. we doing this... here?"  
You say, slightly distracted.

Her breathing quickens slightly as her fingers pause...

"You want me to stop?"

A moment passes, and she leans closer.

"Well?"

She removes her hand and leans back.

"No answer? Such a shame."  
She playfully pulls away a few buttons on her shirt, revealing her shoulder as she coyly looks at you, slowly walking toward your room.

"You know where to find me...my darling."

Falling over yourself, you walk toward Liora.

"Waaaaiiit! I'm too distracted."

She gracefully places herself on her back on your bed, slowly unbuttoning her shirt.

"Don't be too long...the devil makes work of idle hands you see."

She playfully winks at you. 

Her hands travel down her bare abdomen, all the way down to her hips, her hips lift slightly as she plays with the band if her panties, starting to pull them down...  
Her eyes slowly close as her other hand finds its goal under her panties, she gasps and her back arches off your bed.

She begins to slowly play with herself, drawing out soft moans and gasps as she suddenly catches sight of you. A fire has been lit in her, and she cannot contain it anymore.....

She launches herself off of your bed and pushes you against the nearest wall, capturing your lips in a fierce kiss.  
Her hands work all over your body as her tongue dances with yours, causing you to moan into her mouth breathlessly. She pulls away suddenly and turns you around, so she is pressed up against you.  
She begins to kiss down your neck and funds the sweet spot where your neck and shoulder meet...and bites down gently, yelling away once again with a suck, leaving a faint mark.

She whispers breathlessly in your ear. 

"I said I wanted you, my darling."

Her hand reaches around again to find your underwear; she playfully snaps the band of your panties.  
The melodic sound of her chuckle in your ear sends shivers all over your body.  
She begins to kiss and nibble just under your ear, her hand slowly moves down, past the band of your panties until she finds you....wet and wanting.

"Oh, god.."

"Oh god, oh, god!"

"yes darling, I want to hear you."  
Liora purrs.  
Her fingers move slowly in circles, teasing around your sensitive bundle of nerves. With her free hand, she turns your head to the side so she can kiss you. Her lips brushing yours, her tongue licking slowly, sucking your lower lip.

"mmh, I love the way you taste."

Her hand travels down your neck and ghosts over your breasts, eliciting a gasp. This makes her other hand move a little faster, drawing a figure of 8s around your entrance and over your clit.

"Please.."  
"My face is so hot right now."

With that word she kisses you deeply again, her finger slowly sliding inside of you, her other hand softly grasps onto your breast as she holds you against her.

"let me hear you...I love how you sound."

Her finger slowly moving in and out of you as her thumb rubs over your swollen clit, her breath stroking down your neck as she admires the view, how you look slowly coming apart for her.

Liora's teeth drag along your shoulder and up to where your neck meets, and she bites down again. You cry out as you feel the surge of both pleasure and pain hit you.  
She sucks harder this time, causing your neck to bruise, leaving behind faint teeth marks.  
Your hand reaches round to hold the back of Liora's head, letting your body open up.  
Her hand explores more over your ribs, your abs, moving up onto your sternum, you can feel her body against your back, her nipples are hard, her breath panting. You know that if you reached behind you, you would feel how wet she was for you.

Her fingers pick up the pace, fucking you deeply, as she presses you harder against the wall, your moans cry out, and in response, she cries out herself.

"yes.....yes...my darling...YES!"

You feel the energy build up around your groin, yourself getting wetter with every thrust of her slender fingers.  
Your breath hitches and gasps in time with the thrusts as you approach bliss.  
Your eyes roll back as your head falls back, leaning into her. The crash of bliss hits you like a wave against a rock face.  
Flowing over you, you scream out.

"LIORAAAH!"

She slows her fingers down, helping you ride out your orgasm until you slump against the wall, gasping.  
You can feel your muscles grip around her finger, how it's pulsating, twitching.  
She tenderly kisses you between your shoulders.  
She slowly removes her finger then turns you around, so your back is to the wall, she looks deep into your eyes and smiles, then presses her lips against yours in a deep kiss.  
She pulls away slightly, so your lips still brush together and whispers.

"I love you."


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It seems that Liora cannot get enough of you, care to indulge her?

Liora is stood at the end of your bed, dressed in nothing but a satin gown. Her eyes are raking over you.

"Hello, my darling."

She says softly with a gentle smile on her face. Her eyes, however, are eating up the view In front of her.

"can I do anything to help you get to sleep?"

Her hands move up to her collar bone, and her fingers gently trace the satin collar going down.

"Maybe a little...."

Her fingers travel further, stopping over her breasts, she slowly begins to pull the satin open.

"Nightcap?"

Her eyebrow quirks up as she bites her lip.

She tilts her head, gently moving her hair to reveal her neck.

"I must admit....."

She smiles and lets a finger trail down the pulse of her neck and over her shoulder, pulling the satin along with it to reveal

Bare...

Soft...

Wanting skin. She locks eyes with you.

"I have been craving you since our last encounter."

She waits for you, slowly playing with the knot, keeping her satin gown closed.

"I want you, MC...my darling....."

She kneels on the end of the bed legs apart slightly; she teases you further by lowering the fabric further off her shoulder.  
Revealing more of her chest.

She bites her lip while looking at you, drinking your whole presence in. You sit up and get onto your knees on the bed and slowly move over to her, your hands gently touch her exposed thighs, trailing your fingers up.

You lean into her...hovering over her collar bone, this close; you can see her pulse in her neck, it's racing. Her breathing is soft but breathy.

As your fingers make their way to her waist, your lips gently brush along her collarbone, she lets out a gasp followed by a:

"Aah...MC."

She hisses through her teeth.  
Your touch, so soft that it sends her whole body shivering, senses firing.

Her head falls further to the side as your lips trail up her neck, you pause halfway up, breathing softly in her neck.  
Her hands grasping at your body, wanting you close, feeling your warmth.

Your hands come up and caress her muscle that connects her neck to her shoulder...then your lips are on that section, giving slow, soft kisses...

She lets out a sigh mixed with a growl.

Her hands find their way into your hair, and she lifts your face and presses her lips against yours in a deep kiss.  
She pulls away and says in a breathy voice:

"You drive me crazy!"

Her lips are on yours again, and she's urging you back onto the bed. You don't go back without a bit more of a push, so instead, she straddles you.

She reaches for the tie on her gown and pulls it open, revealing that she is completely naked underneath. She kisses you again, fiercely.   
Her hands trail down your abs and fumbles for the button on your jeans.

After you get over the initial shock of her eagerly wanting to touch you, feel you. Your hands run up her back, dragging your nails up to the back of her head.

You tilt her head to the side and feverishly kiss and bite her neck, each time your lips kiss, it's followed by your tongue seeking out that pulse, then your teeth dragging over, nipping her flesh and finally pulling away with a long, hard, suck. Drawing out a noise from Liora that depicts the perfect sound of a woman that's had her impatience quelled.

"Aaaah YES! More!"

The moan is right in your ear, and it sends lightning bolts down your spine, collecting a pool of heat at your base.  
Her hand slips past the top of your panties and finds the heat she was so desperately searching for.

"My god....you are soo wet, my darling."

She slowly runs circles around your heat, teasing you, Each time she finds a sensitive part, you bite down a little harder, causing her to gasp and moan louder.

Your hands move over to the front of her, gliding them over her taught body, her supple breasts and back down to her hips, teasing your fingers along her hip bone.

"no....w-wait, let me.."

She shoves you back on the bed and proceeds to pull your jeans and underwear off, leaving your bottom half completely naked.

She flings your clothes across the room and straddles one of your thighs so her heat can be felt on your leg, she slowly begins to rock her hips back and forth, pressing her hands on your abdomen, looking down at you.

The slick heat coming from Liora sets the pool of warmth in your base on fire. You shuffle your hips down, so your lust meets hers. You both let out a moan as you feel each others desire.  
Her body in the soft light glistens as you watch every muscle in her torso and legs, flex and shift.

"oh...ooh....yes m-my.......darling."

She picks up the pace, both your orgasms growing with each thrust. The sight of her hot body alone, sending you closer and closer to bliss.

" that's it my love...come for me."

Her hips grinding down on you, her back arching as she gets closer. You feel your back arch and your eyes roll back as your bliss fast approaches, you can hear hers building each time she thrusts she moans, louder and longer and higher.

The next few thrusts send her toppling over into bliss, shuddering and screaming your name. Hearing how you brought her this amount of pleasure sends you over the edge soon after, your eyes closing, mouth falling open as your back arches.

After bliss hits, you feel a surge of desire engulf you, renewing your desire for her, your fire is stoked again. You get up into a seated position, and 2 of your fingers slide inside of her, she gasps in shock.

"Oh....oh my....darling!"

Your fingers move in and out of her, making her pant your name like a prayer. Her arms are wrapped around your shoulders; you watch as her body writhes and shifts as you fuck her into her second orgasm.

"Aaah YESSS!!"

She shudders and grips onto you tightly, panting in your ear. Her breathing slows down to a steady pace, and she whispers into your ear.

"That was unfair, hehe. Let me."

She pushes you back and kisses down your body, sliding herself, in-between your thighs.

She kisses your inner thighs gently... moving up and up until her tongue slowly licks each side of your heat, she slowly puts her mouth over the bundle of nerves, your whole body twitches as you feel her tongue go to work on you.  
She hums with pleasure, watching your hips buck, she alternates between long licks and quick flicks over your clit...making you gasp and whimper.  
She briefly pulls away and licks one of her fingers, then slowly slides it inside you as she continues to lick and suck gently over your nub.

Your orgasm comes hard and fast as soon as you feel the finger start to slide in and out of you. Your hands gripping the bedsheets, your whole body shivering, gasping, moaning.

She brings you down slowly with long and sensual licks,  
You hear a sucking sound as her lips come away from your slick core, she licks her lips as she looks at you. Thoroughly pleased with herself.  
She rests her hands and chin on your stomach as she watches you come back from the heavens.


End file.
